


Drowsy Morning

by fretful_butterfly



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fretful_butterfly/pseuds/fretful_butterfly
Summary: A little unconventional but oh well. This is only a drabble to see if anyone would be interested in reading something like this with more of a plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little unconventional but oh well. This is only a drabble to see if anyone would be interested in reading something like this with more of a plot.

Tiger opened her eyes to see the light from the sun shining through the curtains of the hotel. She felt a weight on her shoulder and turned. There was Hogan with his cheek propped up on her shoulder, sleeping away. And if the thumb in his mouth was anything to go by- without a care in the world. Tiger smiled at the odd yet endearing sight. It was interesting to see the courageous, assertive leader looking like a little boy in nursery school. 

She dreaded waking him up but their day would slip away from them if she didn't and Hogan would return disappointed. Who knows when they would get to do this again. 

Tiger reluctantly proceeded to wake him. "Mon petit, it is time to wake up," but that only seemed to make him moan in disapproval. Hogan buried his head into the crook of her neck and laid there. Tiger huffed in amusement but continued. She ran her free hand through his black hair and when that didn't work, she used persuasion. "Think of all the things we get to do today." 

Hogan mumbled against her chest, "Jus' wanna sleep wif you mommy."

Maybe another hour wouldn't hurt, Tiger figured.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around mid morning when they woke up again. Hogan turned and saw Tiger sleeping peacefully next to him. He looked over her shoulder to glance at the clock. It wasn't very often they got a decent night's sleep. But now it was his turn to wake her up. 

"Mommy..." He whispered, voice quiet and muffled by the covers draped over them. The infantile word still felt funny leaving his lips even after the few weeks they've been engaging in this _activity_. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like it that bothered him but the exact opposite. He was growing accustom. He couldn't believe how he acted earlier. How could he let himself do that? Be seen like that? Hogan suppressed a pang of embarrassment and carried on. 

"Hey, wake up..." He said, placing a small kiss on her cheek. 

"Mm..." Tiger hummed and was met with the most adorable brown eyes. Definitely something she was going to miss every morning.  

"Good morning," Hogan mumbled, remaining close to her. She could tell this time around he had woken up more reserved or perhaps, shy than the last. It was to be expected though and she didn't mind a bit. This all started with her wanting him to relax and she wasn't going to pressure him into anything. Tiger knew that with some things, Hogan needed to be treated sensitively. 

Tiger cupped his cheek, "Good morning petit garçon. Are you well rested now?"

"I think so." 

"Then how about some breakfast hm? To start our day." 

Hogan nodded, sitting up on the bed.

Tiger pulled on her robe and reached for the phone. "What would you like to eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Pancakes, please." Hogan added, not forgetting the manners Tiger so diligently taught him.  

 

Breakfast soon arrived and the pair began eating. Hogan was somewhat annoyed when he was about to dig in and Tiger had the audacity to take the fork and knife away from him and cut the pancakes into smaller pieces.

"I can do that myself, you know." 

"Oui but that is not the point." Tiger said, eyeing him with a knowing look. This certainly wasn't the boy sucking on his thumb and asking for his mama this morning. No, this was the man who was with her last night, in tears, because he longed to be held in someone's arms.  
Tiger left the plate sitting between them and pushed the fork into the soft, fluffy goodness. "Open up," She smiled, raising the fork and aiming for his lips.

Though hesitate, he complied and silently they continued like this until all the food was finished. 

 

Now they were sitting on the sofa in the drawing room of their suite. Tiger with her coffee and Hogan with his milk. Well, except for the sip he took from her cup when she wasn't looking. 

"When you first woke up I thought you would be eating with your hands." She remarked.  

"At the rate I'm going I might as well be." 

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like how far I'm getting into this. It's not right." Hogan said, crossing his arms. 

"You do not wish to continue with what we had planned?"

"No," He sighed, "Well yes but-"

"But your leadership is getting in the way."

"Yeah and it has every right to. What if I louse up out there? It could cost us the war, another life, what about the lives of my men?" He paused, his mind going through the worst possible what-ifs. "I have to think about them too." 

"As I've said before, this will not hinder you or your leadership in any way."

Hogan looked off to the side, not very convinced. 

"I do not see any of your men here. You do not have to command them."  
Tiger took hold of his hand and cupped his cheek. Their eyes met and for once in his life Hogan felt the need to look away. He always hated uncertainty, even more so when he was the cause of it. 


End file.
